


Crepuscular - Vampires Abound

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1260]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Kort are vampiric mates out on a date at Rock Creek Park on Halloween when the team gets called to Rock Creek Park for a murder. Needless to say Gibbs is not impressed to discover that Tony is really a vampire.





	Crepuscular - Vampires Abound

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/12/2002 for the word [crepuscular](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/10/12/crepuscular).
> 
> crepuscular[kri-puhs-kyuh-ler]  
> adjective  
> of, relating to, or resembling twilight; dim; indistinct.  
> Zoology . appearing or active in the twilight, as certain bats and insects.
> 
> This is for prompt #3 of the October 2018 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/151771.html).

“Rock Creek Park?” Kort suggested, “It is Halloween, after all.”

Tony revealed his fangs, “Necking in the woods? I like the way you think.”

“Is there a better way to spend Halloween?”

Tony pretended to consider that, “Can’t think of one.”

They ignored the other couples in various costumes around them as they looked for the perfect place to make out. Tony glided his fangs along Kort’s neck. “You’re still the best damn thing I’ve ever tasted.”

Tony took a bite of Kort’s neck, so that he could feed on him. Crunch. His cop instincts wouldn’t let him ignore sounds like that of someone coming closer.

He looked over his shoulder into Gibbs’ shocked eyes, “I know this looks bad, but it’s not what it looks like.”

“So you’re not a vampire?”

Tony scratched the back of his head sheepishly, “Guilty as charged.”

“Kort.” Gibbs nodded in greeting, attempting to recover his equilibrium after finding his SFA making out with someone he considered scum.

Kort greeted, “Gibbs. What brings you to this part of the world?” 

“Probably the same thing that brought you here,” Gibbs retorted.

“I was just out for a stroll with Tony.”

“Since when?”

“Vampires stick together Gibbs.” Tony offered before it could become too much of a pissing match between Kort and Gibbs.

”You too, Kort?”

“Like you didn’t know, Gibbs.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t tell Tony about me.”

“I didn’t have to. He already knew.” 

Gibbs glared at Kort who returned the glare and didn’t back down. 

Tony shook his head at the male posturing and interjected, “I knew you were a shifter from the moment I tackled you in Baltimore, Gibbs. I didn’t see it as important information to share.”

“You should have told me you were a vampire.” Gibbs snarled at DiNozzo.

”I figured you already knew. Don’t shifters have the ability to detect other supernatural creatures?”

Gibbs glared, tossing a quick jerk of his head at Kort. “Get rid of him. We have a case.”

Tony nodded, turning to Kort and giving him a deep kiss, sharing what little blood he’d garnered before they were interrupted, before pulling back and whispering to him, “Be safe.”

Gibbs grunted impatiently. Kort completely ignored him as he glanced at the various eyes of the crepuscular animals watching them. “It’s twilight, Tony, you’ll be in more danger than me. You be safe too.” Kort gave Tony a meaningful look.

Tony watched Kort leave before he turned back to Gibbs. “What’s the case?”

“You and Kort?”

“We’re mates,” Tony replied dismissively. “The case?”

“How long has this been going on?”

“Since before you and I met. What’s your problem, Gibbs?”

Gibbs shook his head. “Dead Navy officer, Rock Creek Park.”

“Do we have a problem, Gibbs?”

“No. Next time answer your phone.” Gibbs growled as he stormed off, frustrated at finding Tony near the crime scene, but with no knowledge that there was anything to investigate.

Tony didn’t believe him, but he let it drop for now as he followed Gibbs to the crime scene. He just knew that this was going to blow up in his face. He had been with NCIS longer than anywhere else, but this might be the end of it.

First, they had a case to solve. Then he could worry about what would happen next. Of course, this case just had to involve a stupid criminal.

Who leaves their blood all over the crime scene and doesn’t even bother to try and clean it up? They hadn’t even cleaned up themselves, so it was pretty damn obvious when they went to interview them as part of the investigation that they’d found the murderer.

Tony was pissed that his date with Kort had been interrupted for this. This wasn’t even worthy of the MCRT. Alas, he still had to finish his reports before he could call Kort and see if they could continue their date.

Before he could hightail it out of the office, Gibbs barked, “DiNozzo, my place. Bring your mate.”

Tony sighed. He couldn’t see this going well, but he would follow Gibbs’ order, at least for now. He shot off a text to Kort telling him to meet at Gibbs’ house.

“Should I bring my gun? Or just my whip?”

Tony chuckled. Kort always knew how to make him laugh. “How about just your charming personality?” Tony texted back.

“You know how I feel about leaving without one of my toys.”

“Bring the whip. It’ll make Gibbs wonder. Just don’t use it on him.”

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 5 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 5 stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
